To Say Goodbye
by iVamped
Summary: Creek ; implied K2 & Style ; character death "Go ... get yourself some coffee, Tweeky." he tells me, coughing between words. "N - no, Craig, I'll wait for you.." I try desperately to stay as calm as possible.


[ A/N : Sooo !

My first South Park fan fiction ; hope you like it. :3

I own nothing, by the way. D:

I'm not awesome enough for that.

Anyway, this is kind of a request - ish thing. ]

"Hey, C - Craig, can we stop at Harbucks ?" I question softly, pointing a lightly shaking finger at a familiar shop.

Already, I can smell the warm aroma drifting out of the opened , the raven - haired boy beside me, cracked a small smile and nodded.

"Of course, Tweeky." he responds in that cool tone of his, his larger hand claims one of mine. Moments like these, I can't help smile and allow a soft pink to spill over my pale cheeks. I don't care about the people who stare. The ones whispering cautiously to eachother. I am far past caring. Not even the Underpants Gnomes could make me loose my temporary - sanity. Well, maybe . . . Anyway, the two of us slowly pace over the snowy sidewalk to our destination -- Harbucks. Craig walked on the outside, closer to the street; with me on the inside and hand claimed. He says he doesn't want me to get hurt, or trip into the traffic ; and die. I protest this. Ever since the two us began dating, I found myself more . . . calm. I twitch less and my outbursts reside to a minimum.

He squeezes my hand gently and looks over at me. Of course, I look back at him and offer a shaky smile. I notice a few snow flakes catch into his noir hair. It sparkles and quickly melts, the snow brush past us softly and I notice how it glitters around Craig when the rays of sun reflect on it ; the sight really is amazing. I believe Craig is an angel, the way he makes everything okay when it's not. Always, he makes it alright. Craig halted a few feet away from Harbucks, I pause along with him and look at him curiously.

"I love you, Tweeky, a lot." he murmurs to me and leans in to press his lips against mine. My face flushes a warm pink, and I don't hesitate to kiss him back. Smiling, Craig pulls away, bringing one hand up to my blond mop of hair and strokes lightly. For once, I have manage to tame the pale - golden tangles.

"I - I love you, too, Craig." I reply quickly. My stomach fills with butterflies, and some other fluttery feeling, the one only Craig can make me feel. A loud blaring sound erupts from behind Craig, it's a car horn. I gasp in horror with widened hues. Multiple tires screech loudly and peirce the cold air. Craig turns around and shoves me back ; I land a few steps away from Harbucks. A black car swirves and looses control, directed towards the sidewalk. I scream in terror and squeeze my eyes shut, in which are already brimming with hot tears.

"Craig !"

A blood - curdling crash splits the air. Quivering, I manage to crack open my disbelieving eyes. Craig is pinned between a lamp post and the car. I feel myself standing up and stumbling over to Craig. My heart stops, but my stomach is still churning with fear. This kills my butterflies.

"Ngh, Craig !" I scream, stricken with panic. And other emotions beyond my knowledge. Blood is splattered over the front of his navy blue hoodie. I hear people screaming around me, yelling 'Call an ambulance '  
Following those screams, numbers were pressed and called. Craig breaths in slowly, shaking.

"T - Tweek . . ." he manages, looking at me. I dont like the way he stutters my name, his voice lost it's cool tone. I can tell how he's straining, in so much pain. Weakly, he pulls my collar forward and our lips crash together ; out of sadness. All I could do was kiss him back and cry, whimpering. He pulls away and smiles fakely at me.

"Go . . . get yourself some coffee, Tweeky." he tells me, coughing between words. My heart drops, he's still trying to make things better.

"N - no, Craig, I'll wait for you . . " I try desperately to stay as calm as possible.

"We - we'll go together." I sob, holding our gazes together. Craig smiles faintly, and blood splutters from his mouth. It coats over the lips that kissed mine only a moment ago, before the the collision. Soon enough, the siren of police cars and ambulances struck through the chaos. Medics and police officers began to tend to the victims. Craig lifts a shaking hand and ruffles my hair again, like nothing's wrong. Maybe because he knew if he panicks, I would follow suit. And I will, even if he keeps a calm demeanor. Then he removes his hand and flips off the car pinning him with both of his weak hands ; he smirks smugly.

Moments later, a few medics rush to Craig and I. They focus on him, seeing as I was fine, ignoring a mere scratch. And they begin to pull me away . . from Craig, the only being in the universe who ever made me 'happy'. Who ever 'loved' me, despite my twitching and outbursts. Craig Tucker, the guy I love. They pull me back and tell me there's nothing I can do. Of course, I thrash wildly against them, even though I know all too well that they are right. With tears streaming wildly from my eyes, it gets blurry to see. But I can still see Craig perfectly. He's looking right at me, still smiling, it breaks my heart. From my distance, I can see him mouth the words 'I love you.

My world is crashing. I'm pulled away in area with wandering bystanders, the wreck is taped off with yellow police tape. Farther away, I can spot Craig being treated, still pinned, and slowly being drained of his life. I'm devastated and panicking, screaming Craig's name. The medics began breifly conversing with eachother, looking back at Craig, frowning. One of the two shakes their head, saying something. Still sobbing, I feel my legs quivering, and Craig is closing his eyes. With my last remnants of will, I push my legs to carry me past the yellow tape and officers. Running, I'm nearing Craig. At that time, a medic presses two fingers to Craig's neck, I run faster. He pulls away the digits and shakes his head. Right then, the other medic catches me, I crash into him.

"Craig !" I screech, reaching out to the raven - haired boy.

"He's gone ! There's nothing you can do." was the man's reply, he had a string grip on me. I let out a pained scream, my heart torn into multiple bits. My throat becomes sore, and I collapse to my knees. My thoughts are stopped and repeating the words I didn't want to hear.

'Craig is dead.' My world is gone.

x x Weeks later x x

I dont remember the last time I had coffee, or got a decent night of sleep. Since he left, I have lost weight. Kenny says I'm going to die if I don't eat anything. But, I know he's just scaring me into eating. I know I won't, though ; I eat enough to get by. Still, after weeks, I don't speak. Or stop crying. And going outside is just too much . . .  
My parents say I've been mourning for far too long, they tell me I'm depressed. But they never appproved of my relationship with 'him'.

I know they don't really care. But my clothes fit loosely now, my mom told me she scheduled a doctor's appointment, since my weight loss is 'dangerous'. At school, Kenny is the only one who still tries to talk to me. He was the only one who ever talked to me in the first place, besides . . . him.

Today, I have an urge for coffee. And it hurts to think about it.

At Harbucks, it's empty, and my shift drags by. My dad made me work, to 'get out more'. I turn to the machines and start making a coffee. Black, extra shots of expresso. And I quickly down it, it scalds my tongue and down my throat. I ignore it, then start on my next cup. People say it's not true, but it's my fault for him dying.

If I didn't want to go to Harbucks, it wouldn't have happened. Next cup, I really feel sick. My stomach adapted without coffee for so long, it's turning in protest. By the time I finish that cup, I begin to cry. I miss him, I miss Craig . .  
My next cup is quickly finished. My body vibrates with twitching. Whimpering, I wipe my wet eyes. Already, my heart is pounding. My tongue is raw and stings with each large gulp of brew I take. I didn't know I could drink coffee this quickly. I cough and choke a little on the heated beverage.

I take a rigid breath and refill my cup with another fresh serving. My fingers are fidgeting and I take only a moment to blow away a small amount of heat.  
I finish another cup. By now, I'm sobbing quietly. Tears roll of my cheeks, going down my chin, and to the bridge of my sniffeling - nose

. A salty droplet or two drip into my cup of straight expresso. And another. I feel a jolt of twitching erupt through my body. Hitched breaths are torn from my throat. There's a chiming sound at the door, I'm faced away, and I don't care. Half - way finished with another shot of expresso, my trembling fingers are tightly gripped around the ceramic mug.  
I continue refilling and drinking.

"Tweek ?"  
"Is he okay ?"

I don't hesitate to finish my current drink, I shout in shock as the mug slips from my quivering digits. When it crashes, I jump and back onto the top of the counter. The person on the side of the counter gasps faintly. My back is on the counter, I begin to grip at my chest.

"Tweek ! What's wrong ?!" I know the voice belongs to Kenny McCormick. What's he doing here ? I start to breath in harshly, struggling to will away the pain in my chest. And it wasn't so much of an emotional pain. Kenny pulls me off the counter, I limply collapse into his arms ; still twitching and hyperventilating.

"Holy shit, what's going on ?!" The other voice, it's Kyle. My nails claw into my chest. I'm being elevated from the the room

"C - Craig . ." I whimper silently, jittering at a quick rate.  
If only he were here.

I don't remember being taken to the hospital. But I'm on a bed, under the careful watch of doctors, I fade in and out.  
And now I see Kenny and Kyle looming over me. They're standing close to eachother, I notice Kenny's arm around Kyle's waist.I struggle to sit up and see Stan glaring daggers at Kenny from his seat on the left side of the room.

"What happened . . ?" I weakly question.  
"You overdosed on coffee, dude." Kyle said, frowning lightly.

"Doctors said you almost died." Kenny added.

Why didn't I ? Damnit, I don't want to live anymore . . . I lie back down and close my eyes, and cry. I let out a sob, covering my eyes. The cords plugged into my arms restrain me a little.

I know my life will never be the same. I don't want to live it without Craig. And leaving this Earth now is what I want, but something is holding me back. I know that would cause pain to some.  
But I can't leave yet . . . no matter how hard I want to.

And I know I'll never be able to be with my angel again ; and I never got to say goodbye.

[ How was it ? :'D

Leave me reviews, please ! They make me happy.

Anyone know what I based the story off of for the most part ?

I changed the ending.

Hope this didn't fail too badly. D:

I'm a sap for angsty stories with romance. ] 


End file.
